Everything
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Raven's on the rooftop watching the sunrise. A certain someone is watching her. RaBB Rated PG for some language


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would've never existed. I also don't own the song "Everything" by Alanis Morrisette.  
  
This story is dedicated to Alys and Aliute for telling me not to give up on R/BB and who comfort me when I'm in depression.  
**  
Another perfect day hovered above Jump City, consuming its citizens in bliss and warmth. The cool breeze combed its way through the fences and boughs of the trees. The green bush leaves created a gentle rustling sound as they brushed against one another.  
  
I can be a nightmare  
  
Of the grandest kind  
  
I can withhold like  
  
It's going  
  
Out of style  
  
I can be the moodiest baby  
  
And you've never met anyone  
  
Who's as negative as I am sometimes...  
  
The radiant morning sun began to paint a stunning scene across the dark sky, signaling the beginning of a new day. Raven's eyes stared in amazement at the flaming sphere; her elegant violet hair was waving rhythmically with the gentle breeze. The blue jays and robins occupying the trees below chirped a pleasant tune. The roses and golden poppies emitted a pleasing aroma into the air.  
  
I'm the wisest woman you've ever met  
  
I am the kindest soul  
  
With whom you've connected  
  
I have the bravest heart that  
  
You've ever seen and  
  
You've never met anyone  
  
Who's as positive as I am sometimes  
  
You see everything  
  
You see every part  
  
You see all my light  
  
And you love my dark  
  
You dig everything  
  
Of which I'm ashamed  
  
There's not anything to  
  
Which you can't relate  
  
And you're still here...  
  
The rooftop was a perfect place to catch this fascinating scenery; it also created a tranquil place to get away from the rest of the world. A scaly green reptile absorbed in every detail that the dark teen carried; its tail swishing back and forth. He quietly tip toed over to the dark girl. His hind feet transformed into a human's and his hands also transformed into that of a human's.  
  
He soon took the appearance of a green lad. Beast Boy raised his arms as a menacing grin spread across his face. He was doing this for one reason: to frighten Raven. "What do you want?" she spoke, making no sudden movements. The green lad sat beside her, shocked. "How did ya know it was me?" he questioned, a bit puzzled. She threw him a dangerous glare. He gulped. A long, awkward silence followed.  
  
"Beautiful sunrise, huh?" he suddenly spoke. The dark teen sighed.  
  
"I guess."  
  
I blame everyone else  
  
Not my own partaking  
  
My passive aggressiveness can be  
  
Devastating...  
  
"What do ya mean by 'I guess'?"  
  
She turned toward Beast Boy.  
  
"A sunrise is a sunrise. There's nothing special about it."  
  
Beast Boy gave her a bewildered look. The sunlight cast a perfect beam of gold light on his green face. Raven's insides churned and writhed once she looked at him. "You're wrong Rae," he said, "Each sunrise is special. Just like you."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Sweat erupted from every pore in his body as a lump began to develop in his throat.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm...I-I said just like morning dew. Yeah, that's it! Like morning dew!"  
  
Raven exhaled a deep sigh. "Nobody gives a crap about me," the dark teen spoke. A stream of tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
Her voice began to rise; sadness and anger were enveloping her tone.  
  
"Nobody gives a damn about me!!!!!!! All because of my uncontrolled, destructive, and murderous powers!!!!!!!!"  
  
A few explosions came from below as people screamed and ran for cover. "You see!" Raven shouted, "Those citizens are running because of my d-" Beast Boy turned her around, his right hand gently caressing her elegant violet hair. "Please stop the cussing, okay?" He gazed into her dark, cold eyes. Raven gulped. She had never been this close to the green lad before.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He pulled her closer.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
She blushed a brick red.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Before she could speak another word, they kissed. Beams of golden sunlight surrounded them, making the scene even more enjoyable. One beam of light hit them as they shared their satisfying kiss. Waves of warmth, bliss, happiness, and love enveloped the two; their hormones began to go crazy.  
  
I'm terrified and mistrusting  
  
And you've never met anyone  
  
Who's as closed down as I am  
  
Sometimes...  
  
Ravens powers exploded like firecrackers on Independence Day.  
  
You see everything  
  
You see every part  
  
You see all my light  
  
And you love my dark  
  
You dig everything  
  
Of which I'm ashamed  
  
There's not anything to  
  
Which you can't relate  
  
And you're still here...  
  
Time seemed to stop in its tracks; minutes seemed like hours and seconds felt like minutes. The two finally parted their lips as they blushed very deeply. Beast Boy placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Wow. I don't know what came over me," he managed to speak through his satisfaction.  
  
"Well, I better see what Cy's up to."  
  
He strolled over to the door.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
He turned toward Raven. Her beautiful gem glistened in the early morning light.  
  
What I resist  
  
Persists and speaks  
  
Louder than I know  
  
What I resist  
  
You love  
  
No matter  
  
How low or  
  
High I go...  
  
"What Rae?"  
  
She strolled over to him. The lump in his throat began to swell. Closer and closer she walked, close enough for him to inhale some of her lilac shampoo. Raven placed her hands on his cheeks and slowly began to pull him in. Shock, surprise, and love bubbled to the surface in Beast Boy's skinny body. His face became a bright brick red as steam protruded from his ears. It took him a few passing seconds to finally relax; after he felt comfortable, he placed his gloved hands on her cheeks.  
  
I'm the funniest woman  
  
You've ever known  
  
I am the dullest woman  
  
You've ever known  
  
I'm the most gorgeous woman  
  
That you've ever known  
  
And you've never met anyone  
  
Who's as everything as I am sometimes...  
  
A cluster of more glimmering gold beams of light hit the two lovebirds, creating and painting a serene scene. They continued their long kiss as the flaming sun finally took its place in the baby blue sky.  
  
You see everything  
  
You see every part  
  
You see all my light  
  
And you love my dark  
  
You dig everything  
  
Of which I'm ashamed  
  
There's not anything to  
  
Which you can't relate  
  
And you're still here...  
  
The End 


End file.
